Sweet Syrup
by kasseybaby123
Summary: This sweet Syrup brings us together with its sweetness that represents my love for you


SWEET SYRUP

Alois was pacing his room in the Trancy manor a scowl on his face, he was unbelievably irritataed right now. Why? you ask, because Ciel refused to become his! AGAIN! Alois continued to pace his room when he thought of an ideah so brilliant it had to work! A grin replaced his scowl as he ran out of his room. "Hannah! get the carraige ready we're going to the Phontomhive Manor!" Alois yelled out as he grabbed his coat and jumped into the awaiting carraige outside. Alois sat in his seat inside of the carraige that the horses pulled slowly to the Phontomhive Manor. Alois laughed to himself "Yes, Ciel won't beable to resist me this time!...hehehehehe."  
>"We have arives Master" Hanah's voice rang through Alois' ears as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, he had fallin asleep on the ride over here. Alois' vision of the Phantomhive Manor was blocked by Hannah. "HANNAH! MOVE OUT O MY WAY!" Alois screeched as he ruffly shoved Hannah away from him and jumped out of the carraige. He looked up his arms wide, sucking in the air around him, then smirked to himself. "I'm here for you Ciel...fufu" Yet again Hannah's voice rang through Alois' ears "When shall I pick you up Master?" Alois didn't eve look her way as he accended the stairs to the Phontomhives front door "Tommarow."<br>Alois didn't even nock he just pushed the large wooden doors open and invited himself in. Wanting to be unoticed he walked as quietly as possible in serch for Ciel. "Fufufu where are you Ciel. Come out and play with me." Yes today was the day Alois Trancy would finaly have Ciel Phontomhive for himself. Alois went up the grand stair case and down a hall to find a door with an elegant door nob. "This must be Ciel's room he'd most likely have the most elegant room in the mansion." Alois was right on the mark as he opened the door to see Ciel sitting on the edge of his bed awaiting Sabastian to come and dress him for bed.  
>Ciel didn't seem to notice Alois as he was in his own little world, he didn't notice as Alois silently locked his beroom door, but he did look up when he saw a shadow looming over him. "Alois! what are you doing here!" Ciel shouted, Alois just smirked as he reached out his hand and layed it upon Ciel's cheeck. "I've come for you Ciel." Ciel didn't even have anough time to react as Alois' lips were on his. ciel's never been in a situation like this befor so he jst syaed still frozen in shock that his first kiss was stoled by a bo none other then Alois Trancy. Ciel's eyes widened a she felt Alois' tounge enter his mouth and wrap aroung his. Ciel had had enough! he shoved Alois away and only succeded in falling backwards onto his own bed. To see a grinning Alois looking down at him.<br>Alois let himself fall forward ontop of ciel and befor Ciel could react Alois had his arms pinned down. Alois rested his forehea on Ciel's "You can't resist me this time Ciel." Alois then lowered his head and started to kiss Ciel's neck. Ciel gasped and started to twist and turn to get Alois off him! Alois Let go of one of Ciel's wrists and grasped both of them with one hand as he untied his black bow and tied it around Ciel's wrists. "STOP!" Ciel yelled Alois just laughed as he exsamined the red hickey that was on the left side of Ciel's neck "But we're having so much fun Ciel, why stop now?" Ciel's eyes widened and then anger clouded them "Well I"M not having fun you phycopath!" Alois feaned a look of hurt "But Ciel I love you and i just wanted to show you my love." Alois looked around the room still stradleing Ciel as he did so.  
>Alois spotted a jar of honey on ciels bedside table 'Ciel must put honey in his milk befor going to bed...but this an make my time with Ciel even more fun!' Alois reached over and took hold of the honey, unscrewing the cap wich held the sticky yellow syrup. "Here Ciel" Alois dipped his finger in honey and let it slowly drip into Ciels mouth that was slightly open. Ciel couldn't help but to swallow the syrup as Alois set the jar on te side of him and unbottened Ciels jacket and shirt. Alois looked at Ciels bare silky white chest as he ripped the rest of his jacket and shirt off. Dipping his fingers in the honey Alois trailed it down Ciels chest. "Looks Yummy!" Alois said as he leaned down and started to lick the rail of syrup that was on Ciels chest. Ciel couldn't help, but gasp and moan even though he knew this was wrong he couldn't help his bodys reactions.<br>Alois had moves his hand to Ciels hips as he continues to lick Ciel dripping more honey syrup on him when he ran out. Alois removed his own coat, vest and shirt so now they were both just left in there pants and shoes. Alois procieded to slip Ciels shoes off as he got off of Ciel and put honey on his legs licking them dry as he aprouched Ciels tummy. "A-alois" Ciel couldn't help his racing heart as the sensations racked his body. Alois climbed back on to Ciel and straddled him once again. Leaning over Alois whispered into Ciels ear "Now for the fun part" Alois blew in Ciel's ear causeing a cute little moan to escape his lips befor Alois captured those lips again. Not befor pouring the honey syrup into his mouth and sharing it with Ciel in there kiss.  
>Alois started moving his hips onto Ciels causing fricktion that set Ciel ablazing. There movments synced as Ciel couldn't help himself and started moving against Alois. There pants and moans bounched off the walls as they had to seperate from there kiss for some much needed air. Just when they almost reached there max they both heard a knock n the door and sebastians voice vibrated through the locked door "Bouchan are you alright? why is the door locked?" Ciel's eyes widened as he was frightened of what would happen if Sebastian found him like this. He looked up at Alois and was amazed at how his eyes shimmered, Ciel took a deep breath and gave up the fight. After Alois made him feel this way how could he turn back now. "i'm fine! Sebastian you can turn in for the night!"..."Yes, Bouchan." Alois and Ciel waited for a minuete.<br>When Alois looked down at Ciel in a questioning look in his eyes "I thought you didn't want this Ciel?" Ciel smirked as he threw his tied up arms around Aloises neck and pulled his face close to his own. "Ha! after you made me feel this way do you think I can honestly turn back?" Alois' eyes widened and he smiled befor Ciel crashed his lips on to his. Alois and Ciel started to move onto eachother as Alois removed his and Ciel's shorts. Not wasting time once putting himself at his entrance plungged in and heard Ciel cry out. "A-Alois I-I love you!" Ciel cryed out wich ended in Alois going faster as they both enjoyed there love for eachother one new and one waiting forever for its chance to bloom.  
>They had finished there release, Alois exited out of Ciel as they both layed down on Ciel bed exsausted. Alois pulled the covers over them both, but not befor grabbing the honey jar and smearing his lips with it and kissing Ciel "Remember this moment every time you taste this sweet syrup." Ciel looked at Alois and kissed his lips tenderly "yes, always" <p>


End file.
